Pokemon73LP
| hometown = | occupation = YouTuber | season = | tribes = | place = 18/20 | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 1 Day 3 Rounds | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 6/16 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 14 Days 10 Rounds }} , referred to as Poke during his season, is a contestant from . In Vanuatu, Poke is noted for being the first target for the rest of the online members of Lopevi, and accumulating a whopping nine votes casted against him although Lopevi was only at Tribal Council for two rounds while he was in the game. Poke managed to survive a round by playing a Hidden Immunity Idol given to him by awesomeperson475, which eliminated higuyhi35 with a single vote in the progress. At the next Tribal Council, his attempt to convince his fellow tribes-mates to vote out someone that wasn't present at Tribal Council was ignored, as he was shortly voted out by the Lopevi Alliance. Survivor Voting History (Vanuatu) Voting History (Discord Survivor: Borneo) Phoenix's ROBLOX Ninja Warrior Post-Survivor * Poke is/was the co-host for Survivor: Pearl Islands, Survivor: Peru, Survivor: Greenland, and Survivor: All-Stars * Poke has hosted three Mini Seasons as he calls them 'Pokemon's Twisted Season' * Poke is the first person ever to win a Mini season and be a runner-up in another Mini season * Poke is the first person to ever host a Mini season, and be in the next Mini season as a contestant and win. * Poke is tied with SullyInvictus and GL6W with a total of 3 Mini Season wins. * Poke is part of SullyInvictus's Shortterm/Longterm Triumph Trials where he placed 14th in TT2: Ostalo Outback, 8th in TT3: Frigid Eternity, and 2nd in TT4: Tropic Thunder. He also holds the record for most times shown in a single season in the Triumph Trial Hall of fame, with 7 appearances in TT4, and most times shown overall with 13 appearances. * Poke is part of GL6W's Survivor Longterm David vs Goliath, in which he was the Soul Survivor. * Poke was part of the cast of Season 2 of the Big Brother Surveillance long term, but it was cancelled after 1 session for unknown reasons. * Poke is part of Hao's Longterm Big Brother 1 'Heaven vs. Hell' where he is still in as of writing this. (14 houseguests remain) Trivia * Poke formerly held the record for most votes cast against him in a single season, with nine. ** The record is now held by At1as47 with thirteen votes against him. ** However, Poke still holds the record for most votes cast against him in the first season, with nine. * Poke currently holds the record for most votes cast against him nullified, with five. * Poke is currently the only person to play a Hidden Immunity Idol and be eliminated pre-Tribe Swap. * Poke currently has the most challenge wins in Discord Survivor: Borneo with 7 References